1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutter device that cuts a recording medium and a recording apparatus having the cutter device.
2. Related Art
A printer is an example of a recording apparatus. Some printers have a cutting device that cuts paper at a predetermined position (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3654344 and JP-A-2003-260830). A cutter device includes a cutter carriage that has a cutter blade and that is movable in a direction perpendicular to the paper transport direction (that is, the paper width direction), and it performs cutting of paper by moving the cutter carriage from one side edge to the other side edge of paper positioned at a cutting position.
In some large printers (printers capable of recording on paper, for example, of A0 or B0 size of the JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards)), paper is transported while being sucked against a supporting surface that supports paper by means, for example, of vacuum suction. When a cutter device is provided in such printers, an opening that forms a passage region for a cutter carriage needs to be formed in the paper supporting surface.
However, when an opening that forms a passage region for a cutter carriage is formed, the front edge of paper can fall into this opening, and the paper can thereby float off the supporting surface on the upstream side of the opening and lower the printing quality. Or, the front edge of paper can be caught in the opening and cause a paper jam.